Tears mingled with Blood
by Clarissa the Royal Knight
Summary: Take a step in Marvel's shoes and see what it felt like to be him when he saw Glimmer die, when he kills Rue, and when he dies. Maybe your opinion on him will change or maybe not. There's only one way to find out. Tears Mingled with Blood is a story about love, loss, and revenge.
1. Chapter One: Love Kills

This story is dedicated to the lovely CloveIsForeverInLoveWithCato and JaxieSaysNoMoreQuestions. The characters of the Hunger Games do not belong to me they belong to Suzanne Collins although I wish they did. Please read and review all opinions are welcomed. :D

Marvel felt pure fear as he ran from the tracker jackers. A few stings, a few stings, that is all it takes to be killed by the horrible creatures. He knew he needed to arrive at the lake or else the games may be over for him and he could never let that happen, _ever_. He was fast, but the buzzing hum of the tracker jackers seemed to be coming closer, and closer. He ran through the dense forest wanting to escape, to live. Soon the lake came into view and he became a live bowling ball, hurling himself into the water. _Splash! Splash! _He heard two other bodies joining him into the water… but that was all. Not four more. That means two may be dead. He looked at the surrounding water, frantically searching for a hint of blonde hair, or the flash of green eyes but none welcomed him. "Glimmer!" Marvel yelled his voice seeming to echo. He heard someone growl next to him, "Shut up, Marvel we don't need more trouble than we already have." The voice belonged to Cato the more menacing man among the Careers. He had seen Cato snap people's necks with his bare hands he knew better than to argue. Marvel started to desperately swim to the shore, fear slowly taking its toll on him.

The other two must have found out by now who was missing, the girl from District 4 who called herself Shredder and Glimmer. Marvel made his way out of the water the sun beating down on him. He felt dizzy and started to stumble back the way they came, yelling Glimmer's name once he was a good distance away from Cato. He had turned around just in time to hear Clove convince Cato they should let him go alone. He stumbled through the underbrush tripping over branches occasionally. All he heard was his own heart beating and the sound of mocking jays singing a sad tune, or at least that is what if felt like. He than saw her, his Glimmer, lying where they had left her. Marvel screamed and for once in his life he was not thinking of himself, no, he was thinking of Glimmer. She laid there in a patch of grass her skin swollen and large disfiguring her. Where the stingers had hit blood flowed out of Glimmer staining her pretty face, or what was left of her pretty face. Marvel ran up to her and saw her eyes turn to him she made a choking noise and Marvel knew she was alive, just barely.

Glimmer's green, bright eyes stared at him filled with love and nothing more. She continued to make the choking noises and Marvel ran to her side falling to his knees the leaves crunching underneath him. Tears were now flowing from his eyes, dripping down his cheeks and mingling with Glimmer's blood. He grabbed her hand and held it, "Don't leave me Glimmer. Don't leave me." He looked like he was ready to collapse from exhaustion but nevertheless he stayed by her side refusing to let go of her hand. Marvel put his head to her chest and listened for heart beat. Her heart was beating, very slowly and threatened to stop many times. No one could be stung by a tracker jacker that many times and live. When you received one sting it was like you had swallowed a burning flame and now your insides were being burned. Soon hallucinations followed and eventually your heart gave way.

Glimmer now was managing to get words out but they sounded raspy in fact the only thing you could possibly relate to the way her voice sounded at the moment would be sandpaper being rubbed together.

"Go… away… I am… not pretty anymore," Glimmer choked out, her sweaty hand squeezing Marvel's. Marvel stared at her and gently kissed her forehead, singing a soothing song.

"No, Glimmer you are beautiful and you will always be beautiful to me," He said softly. Marvel refused to choke, he refused to shake, he refused to be weak. No, he had to be strong he had to make Glimmer feel okay. Marvel cradled her in his arms, she was still small to him and for a second it seemed like they were back in the Capitol like the games had never started and he was just cradling her in his arms singing her to sleep. He even closed his eyes and imagined things where different, he almost convinced himself nothing had happened but when he opened his eyes again she was still dying and it was his fault.

"Glimmer, I should have been there…. I should have protected you!" He said his voice now wavering slightly. Glimmer shook her head and tried to smile. She looked up at him and soon all the breath she had was gone and she was dead. Her eyes glazed over and she died smiling, she died knowing she had been loved. Marvel put his head down, his breathing deep and hard. He stayed like that for a long time and than the cannon sounded. He paused for only a moment before screaming out in anguish. He yelled at the sky and at the world. He clung to Glimmer like a magnet and refused to let her go.

"You can't be dead~! Come on! Get up! Tell me I am a jerk! Say that you are more sexy then me! Please, dear God I admit its true!" He screamed out millions of things wanting to believe she was alive. Two hands came to his shoulder and two more pried his fingers from Glimmer's hand. Marvel gave up, his will to do anything was gone now. It died with Glimmer. He let himself be dragged away and did not bother to move. As his eyelids became heavy he could swear he heard Clove and Cato's voices.

"The hovercraft has taken her away," said one, clearly feminine it held softness that Clove should not be capable of mustering.

Then Marvel surrendered to the darkness and his eyes shut leaving the world and entering into the world of dreams.


	2. Chapter Two: Revenge Will Come

**_Whoo-Hoo and now here is the next chapter after a long, long, long, time. If it were not for everyone's reviews I probably would never have gotten down to writing this _-.-_ I need to stop being so lazy! So I thank everyone who reviewed I really, really appreciate it! :D_**

_**Well… anywho all the credit for the characters, and the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. The quote in the beginning of this story belongs to William Shakespeare.**_

_**Please Read and Review! Thank you and enjoy!**_

"_If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?__"_

-William Shakespeare

Fate was so cruel, so very, very, horribly cruel. No matter how hard we try and prevent the worst from happening it always seems to happen anyway. The moment Glimmer and Marvel were chosen for the Hunger Games they knew what they were getting into, they both knew one of them would have to die and the others fate could go two ways. They both knew they had loved each other from the very beginning, ever since that day in kindergarten when they had declared that they both were best frenemies forever. But love was just as cruel as fate. They could never show their love for each other. They could not go into the Hunger Games being in love and showing everyone else their feelings was worse. But in some ways going in not as lovers was just as bad as going into the Hunger Games in love. Marvel knew as Glimmer died she had loved him, and he had no doubt in his mind he loved her. But it was too late.

Now Marvel was all alone. Glimmer was dead, he could not go on living knowing his partner, his friend, his worst enemy, and his only true love was gone. Dead. Deceased. No longer alive. Maybe it would be best to just give up, to let go, to _die_. If he let go at least he would know in the end he would be with Glimmer regardless if they were sent to Heaven or to burn in hell. He would be happy knowing he could see Glimmer again. Maybe she'd comment about how much better looking she was in comparison to him, and Marvel would respond with some smart-alec comment. Just like how things used to be. But then again, would that be what Glimmer wanted him to do? No, she would want him to move on, to win, to forget about her, and to continue living even if she was gone. Marvel knew he would force himself to go on and to live for Glimmer no matter how much it hurt him. He would never let go, no, he could never let go of someone like Glimmer.

The only time Marvel could visit Glimmer now was in dreams until the day he died. Once this happened he would be the happiest man alive. He would see Glimmer again and no one would be able to rip them apart ever again. No stupid killing games, no stupid kids at school, nothing. They would be together until the end of time. But not yet, Marvel needed to think of the present not the future.

Marvel had fallen asleep awhile ago, dreams where so much better then the harsh reality of the real world. He would sleep forever if he could that, way he would never have to think about the Hunger Games again. Marvel was dreaming about what he had dreamt of recently: Glimmer. She always appeared in his dreams lately. Each time it would start of so good, he would cry and she would hold him in her arms. Glimmer would tell him everything was alright, that they would make it through, and she would tell him to move along and to win for the both of them. But then things would turn sour. An arrow would pierce through the air and Marvel would be distracted. He would stand up and look for where the shooter of the arrow was located. Each time he found he could not find them. Once he looked back Glimmer would be gone. And then it was back to the Hunger Games. Cato or Clove would shake him awake and they would be back on the search for Katniss.

Each time he heard that name: _Katniss_. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. Katniss was the cause of all of this suffering and pain. Marvel wished she would just die. What right did she have to be living? She had everything she needed… she had support, she had allies, she had sponsors, almost everything the Careers had. _Almost_. Katniss had one extra thing: Love. Katniss had a family who cared, and Peeta. Marvel was not so sure if Cato had succeeded in taking down Peeta or not but as far as Marvel was concerned Katniss had it all.

And at that moment a feeling surged over him and threatened to choke him, and he knew just what it was. Jealousy and the need for blood to be spilled. The need for revenge. Oh, Katniss would get what she had coming, starting with one person Marvel knew Katniss loved: Rue. That little girl from District Eleven would soon be dead just like Glimmer. Oh and how he hoped Katniss hurt from it. He hoped it hurt her more than her own death. But there was no need to worry she would die soon after. Marvel would kill 'em both. The thought excited him and he quickly stood up. It was nighttime and time for the Careers to take their nap.

Marvel would hate to wake them up but it was almost time for all of them to be facing a new day in the arena anyway. Cato was horrible to wake up. He was like the devil placed in the body of an angel. Luckily once Cato got moving he became his usual evil, mean creepy self. Clove on the other hand was not as bad as Cato to wake up, but that was not saying much. One time Clove nearly stabbed him with one of those knives she always kept around and about. That had not been a fun experience for everyone involved.

Quietly, being careful not to make to much racket he came over to Cato, picking up a stick on the way. He never wanted to actually make physical contact with Cato when waking him. Marvel usually would fear for his life as he prodded Cato repeatedly in the shoulder with a stick, but today Marvel was a little less afraid.

"Wakey, wakey, lazy bones!" Marvel called out in a fake, cheerful voice. "Its time to get up and face the day before you." He jabbed Cato's tummy with the stick. "No, seriously get up before I am forced to kill you."

Cato grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously a lot like, 'He's like an annoying woman,' before sitting straight up. "Look, Marvel, let's set something straight here, I wake _you_ up not the other way around. Now do me a favor and go back to bed before I shove that pretty little face of yours into the ground." Cato slumped back down into the bed; apparently Cato was a rough sleeper because the sleeping bag was tousled along with his hair. Marvel was pretty sure Clove would enjoy seeing Cato's disheveled appearance.

Marvel shook his head, "Whatever. I was just going to tell you that I am going to go ahead and hunt down Katniss and Rue myself, understood?"

"Yeah, go! Have fun; go make some mud pies for all I care. Just, make sure she's dead," Cato said burying his face in the bottom of the warm sleeping bag. "But don't you think it would be smart to come up with some sort of plan first?" Cato usually said they needed no plan, so this was something knew for him.

"A plan… yeah… I guess. That sounds like a good idea," Marvel said, sitting back down on his sleeping bag. Maybe he should just wait for when the time was right and then he could and would strike. He would make his move on Katniss and Rue and get the revenge Glimmer deserved. Heh, who knows Katniss and Rue might just come to them. And when that happened Marvel would be waiting.

_**Sorry, this chapter had very little action or dialogue in it at all :O I promise once I get chapter two out it will get more interesting. But once again,**_

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, all very much for the reviews. I appreciated them a lot! So THANK YOU! Here I'll give you all virtual hugs. **_

_**Yep… so did I say thank you?**_

_**So I will get the next chapter up as soon as I get less lazy. It might take awhile to come out due to school and all that other stuff but it will come! I promise! **_


End file.
